A First Year's View of Hogwarts
by Unknown Sorrow
Summary: A girl writes about her experiences at Hogwarts during her first year in her journal. This is my first fanfic so don't expect it to be perfect. Please review!
1. July1st

**A First Year's View of Hogwarts**

This is my journal. My name's Hallie and I'm eleven years old. I don't know it yet, but this school year I'll be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

July 1st

Dear Journal,

It's 11 o'clock in the morning and so far the day sucked. This morning I woke up at seven and my mom had jinxed the computer so I couldn't use it till she got up. Oh and by the way, she started doing that once she found out I was staying up till midnight, saying I was doing homework and then playing games after she went to sleep. So I got up couldn't use the computer so I decided to go up to my room and read for a while till my mom got up (who knows when that will be). I had thought about writing a journal entry but I didn't have much to write about so I decided to a book. When my mom finally woke up she made breakfast but still didn't un-jinx the computer so I had to spend the first few hours of my morning without the satisfaction of being able to go on the computer (I'm such a muggle, I know). And by the way breakfast was even worse than my morning; it was eggs and bacon for the hundredth time this summer. Oy! Well, I have to go for now my parents wants me to go get the mail and eat lunch with them so I'll write in any updates to my day later. Bye.

Later That Day

Hello Journal,

It's me again. It's about 7 o'clock and I finally found a spare minute to write without my parents nagging on me to go and do something. Guess what! Earlier today, in my journal, I wrote that my mom wanted me to go and got the mail, which was why I had to stop writing. Well, anyway, when I went to get the mail take a wild guess who finally got a letter. Me! Oh, and it wasn't just from anyone, it was from Hogwarts (Oh my gosh they finally accepted me!)! My parents totally freaked out. You should have seen them. I couldn't keep them away from me. They were all like "Oh, Robert, our little girl finally got her letter from Hogwarts" and "I told you she'd get into Hogwarts some day just like us, Pearl." I couldn't stand it! You know how some people say "get away you're in my bubble" well they "popped" mine! They made plans to go shopping for my robes tomorrow so I guess I'll go to sleep and I'll write about my day tomorrow. Adios!

_Hallie_


	2. July8th

July 8th

Dear Journal,

I'm finally writing again. I haven't really had any time to write because of plans my parents made. Well, I said I would write about what happened when I went shopping with my parents for my new Hogwarts robes so I guess I'll write it now.

The day after I got my letter from Hogwarts my parents made plans to go and get my robes from a shop, called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, in Diagon Alley. That morning I slept in till 8 o'clock, my mom still had that jinx on the computer so there was no use in getting up at 6 o'clock.

Well, anyway, I got up at 8 o'clock, ate the cold, sickening breakfast my mom had saved for me (I guess she decided to get up that morning), and guess what it was. Eggs and bacon again. I hate that! YUCK! After eating my disgusting breakfast, I went to my room and put my robes on (finally I got to wear them).

A little off the subject of the disgusting breakfast, that day I was really excited for some reason. I guess it must have been because we were going to get to Diagon Alley by way of Floo Powder.

(And since you are a book I guess I'll explain what Floo Powder is. It's basically a powder that you take in your hand and stand in a fireplace. Then, you say the place you want to go to, very clearly, and throw the Floo Powder into the fireplace right in front of you. Then it takes you to where you wanted to go.)

And one thing I forgot to mention. You know what's really cool about Floo Powder? Once you throw the Floo Powder, flames cover your entire body, but they don't burn you. Then, they take you through this cosmic vortex to where you said you wanted to go. Then, once you go through this vortex, you'll end up in another fireplace at your destination. It's awesome!

Well, anyway, I'm getting a bit sidetracked about the Floo Powder so I'll get back to the reason I'm writing. We traveled by Floo Powder, yay, to Diagon Alley and went directly to Madam Malkin's. When we walked into the shop Madam Malkin invited us in very politely and told me to go and stand on a podium.

While I was standing on the podium Madam Malkin started taking measurements and got to work on my robes. Once Madam Malkin was done we went back to our house for the rest of the day. And, Journal, that was basically the only thing writing about this week. I'll write later.

P.S. A few days ago we actually had something besides eggs and bacon for breakfast, PANCAKES! Ok, bye.

_Hallie_


	3. July 28th

July 28th

Dear Journal,

I'm bored. I haven't written in a few weeks, but that's because there's nothing to write about. All I've really been doing for the past few weeks is reading, watching TV, sending owls to my friends, and every now and then I've decided to go grocery shopping with my parents.

I guess there's one thing I can update on: My mom finally stopped putting that jinx on the computer so I can finally go back on it. Oh, I forgot something else, I got my wand yesterday. It's has a Phoenix feather, it is 8 ¾ inches long, and it is made out of redwood. Isn't that awesome! Now all I have to get are my spellbooks, a cauldron, a pair dragon hide gloves, a telescope, a set of brass scales, a set of crystal phials, and I think I'll ask my parents for my own owl. Oh, and I'll need a trunk too; to carry all of my stuff.

I can't wait for school to start. Summers are so boring. There's never anything to do, my friends are never around, and, like I said in all of my other entries we have the same thing to eat almost every day. IT SUCKS! You know what I think I might do next summer? I might just ask my parents to get me a camera and take m on a trip to some foreign country or something. Then, at least, I might have something to do over the summer.

On a different thought, I hope I'm in Gryffindor house. I mean who wouldn't want to be in it: Harry Potter's going to be a second year Gryffindor student, he's my hero, Hermione Granger is going to be a second year Gryffindor student also and she's like the smartest person in school I heard. Plus, my friend Ginny's brother, Ron, is also going to be a second year Gryffindor student. And to top things off, Ginny herself is coming to Hogwarts this year, too. I hope we're in the same house.

Well, it's getting late. (Yawn) I think I'll stop writing now for the night. Good night, Journal. I'll write again later.

_Hallie_


	4. August 1st

August 1st

Dear Journal,

It's finally August! Yay! One more month till the beginning of term starts at Hogwarts! I'm so excited. I just can't wait till the school year starts. I bet it's going to be awesome.

And guess what, today we're going to buy my cauldron. I guess that means I'll be taking a potions class. That sucks! I heard that Professor Snape is really mean to students who aren't in his house. Oy! I'm sure I'm going to hate his class.

I haven't heard any bad things about the other teachers yet so, hopefully, their classes won't be too bad. They can be as hard as they want, but I just don't want to have teacher problems.

Woah! I have so much to write about that my hand is starting to hurt. Well, anyway, I have to go and put my muggle clothes on now because we're going to Diagon Alley in a muggle car. I hate those AND muggle clothes! We're leaving for Diagon Alley now so I'll have to stop writing. I'll write later. Bye.

P.S. I wrote about asking for a camera next summer, but I might ask for it today so that I can take pictures of Hogwarts, and of my friends there. I shall write later. Bye-Bye.

_Hallie_


	5. August 20th

August 20

Dear Journal,

Today is the day we, my parents and I, are finally going to get the rest of my school supplies. Finally they fixed the Floo Network so we can wear our wizard robes. Yay! I have a really long list of books. And most of them are by Gilderoy Lockhart. YUCK!

I don't see why every likes him so much. Even my mom, who's married, likes him. UH! And you know what, just to prove it to you, I'll write down my whole list of books so that you can see for yourself:

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_1. The Standard Book of Spells (Grade1) By Miranda Goshawk_

_2. A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_3. Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_4. A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_5. One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_6. Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_7. Fantastic Beats and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_8. Break With a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_9. Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_10. Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_11. Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_12. Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_13. Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_14. Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart_

And that is my list of books. I don't know how I'm going to be able to carry them all, but I guess I'll have to deal with it. I really hope our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher doesn't focus their classes on Gilderoy otherwise I'll have just as much trouble with them as I'll have with Snape.

Well, my parents want to leave for Diagon Alley right now so I'll write once I get back about what I see in Diagon Alley. Ok? Bye-bye then.

Later (Same Day)

Guess what. Today when we went to Diagon Alley take a guess whose signs were put up all over the place. Gilderoy Lockhart's! AHHH! What's this world coming to? They all said something about Gilderoy coming to Flourish and Blotts tomorrow to give out autographs of his new book

Now thanks to those signs my parents want to go tomorrow to Flourish and Blotts just to get my books autographed and to get his new autobiography _Magical Me_. All this stuff about Gilderoy Lockhart is making me sick. I'm going to bed. Good night.

_Hallie_


	6. August 29th

August 29th 

Dear Journal,

I finally get to pack my trunk! Hogwarts here I come! I've been waiting for this day for the last two months! Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's finally here! I'll explain what happened at Diagon Alley later. Right now I have to pack so, Journal, I'm going to use you as a checklist. OK?

_Things I need/want to pack:_

_Uniform(s)_

_Crystal phials_

_Books (All fourteen of them)_

_Dragon Hide Protective Gloves_

_Winter Cloak_

_Wand_

_Cauldron_

_Telescope_

_Brass Scales_

_Owl (Oh, I forgot to mention. My mom got me an owl.)_

_Camera (She also got me my camera. Thanks allot, mum.)_

_Film and equipment for camera_

_Book bag_

_Parchment, Quills, and Ink (Lots of them)_

_Spare muggle clothes (My mom's making me pack them. YUCK!)_

_My Remembrall (just in case I forget something)_

_I'm sure I'm forgetting something. Now what is it? Oh, yeah!_

_Homework planner_

_Stationary for writing letters_

_Money (in case I need it)_

_and_

_My journal_

That's everything, I think. We'll my Remembrall will tell me if I forget anything.

Now I'll tell you about when my parents decided to go to Diagon Alley just to get my books signed by Gilderoy Lockhart. I didn't want to go, jeese, I was getting tired of just hearing the name Gilderoy, but my parents wanted to go so I had to go with.

Anyway, I got up that morning, not to excited, and put my robes on. Once we got to Flourish and Blotts there was already a big line there so we had to wait for hours. And just to make it take more time, Lockhart had to stop for a photo opportunity with Harry Potter, nothing against Harry (he's my role model), but Gilderoy just likes to get his face in the paper.

By the time we finally did get to the front of the line, I was bored out of my mind (I should have brought a book)! Lockhart was smiling just as much as he had been when we first caught sight of him (I'm surprised he didn't get tired and frown for a while)! As you can tell, I would have rather wasted my time getting Harry Potter's autograph than Lockhart's.

I think that's all I'm going to write about for now. I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express Train, Journal. Write you later.

_ Hallie_


	7. September 1st

September 1st 

Dear Journal,

I am now on the Hogwarts Express. It's so awesome! I found Ginny so I decided to sit in her cabin. I guess Ron doesn't want her sitting with him and his buddies. One of these days I might actually get lucky and get Harry Potter's autograph. Sigh. Oh, you know what? More excited There's a lady with a little trolley that comes by the cabins with little treats on the trolley. I think Ginny called it the "Snack Trolley?" I'll ask her.

"Hey, Ginny! That trolley that comes by here is called the 'Snack Trolley' right?"

"Yep," she answered, "that's right!"

Ok, so it's called 'The Snack Trolley'. It has like all of the sweets I've ever seen before plus, there're a few extras that I've never heard of. It's cooler than my new camera. Speaking of which, I think I might go around the train for a bit and take some pictures. No, wait, the trolley's here. I'm going to get some treats first. What should I get:

Chocolate frogs

Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans

Toffee

Lollypop….

And there's so much more

You know what? I'll stick to the Jelly Beans and the Chocolate frogs. Mmmmm, these chocolate frogs are delicious! I wonder which wizard cards I got this time. There's bond to be a Dumbledore in here. Looks like I've got Cornelius Fudge, Gilderoy Lockhart (YUCK!), Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagal, and (here's the last one) Albus Dumbledore.

Oy! I always get him! I don't know how many of him I've had to throw out! Hey! I missed a chocolate frog. Let's see what it is shall we. (This chocolate frog is really good!) It's… it's… it's HARRY POTTER! AHHH! I have to tell Ginny!

"Ginny, guess what? I got Harry Potter!" I exclaimed.

"Wow, I've never seen that wizard card before! They must have just printed them this summer because of what he did last year!" exclaimed Ginny in reply.

"What did he do last year?" I questioned her.

"Oh he saved the sorcerer's stone from Voldemort, remember?" Ginny replied.

"Yeah, I remember that time," I exclaimed, "It was all over the _Daily Prophet_."

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I still can't believe that I got Harry Potter! You know what? I think I should have Harry sign his card for me.

Well, I'll have to do that later, I'm going to take some pictures of the train and stuff right now. Bye-Bye.

Later (Same Day)

Dear Journal,

We're almost to Hogwarts now so I won't be able to write for very long. Anyway, I got some really nice pictures of students and things on the train, the train itself, and the scenery around the train. I honestly think I should be a professional photographer once I get out of school. I might just start a scrapbook to save all of my pictures. I wasn't able to go throughout the whole train during my picture-taking and I never saw Harry, Ron, or Hermione so I guess they must be in a different section of the train. Hopefully I'll see them later and maybe Harry will sign his card. Ok, I really have to go now and change into my robes. I'll try and write tomorrow after all of my classes are done, that is if I don't have allot of homework. Ok, Bye-bye.

_**Hallie**_

(A/N) The dialogue is this journal and possibly others is what Hallie is saying or who she is speaking to is saying. She did not write that in her journal. When stuff is being said in the paragraphs it is actually what Hallie is writing. I guess you could say that the journal of Hallie is a magical one that records what is happening around it. Thanks!


	8. September 3rd

September 3rd 

Dear Journal,

Yesterday I was too tired to write after I did my homework so I decided to write today.

Hogwarts is awesome! The feast on the first day of school was so cool! The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, just snapped his fingers and the food appeared in front of us!

Oh, and guess what house I'm in. Gryffindor! That's the same house as Harry Potter. It's so awesome! I even got to sit by him at the beginning of term feast! Other than that I've seen him around, but he was never really able to sign his card or give me his autograph because he was on his way to a class or something like that.

Hold on a second! He's downstairs right now in the common room! Ahh! Here's my chance. Ok, come on Hallie. Get off your bed, walk down the stairs and get his autograph. Ok, I'm going.

"Harry, could I have your autograph?"

"Sure," he replied, "That's the first time I've heard that one." (He said this to Ron and Hermione.

"Should I write something with it?" he asked.

"Sure, if you like," I replied.

"Then, that's what I'll do,"

Then he wrote his autograph:

_Welcome to Hogwarts, Hallie. Hope you like it_—_Harry Potter_

"Thanks," I said.

"Anytime, Hallie. Anytime," he replied.

Just as I was walking away Hermione caught my attention.

"Hey, Hallie," she said, "Would you like mine and Ron's autographs too?"

"Yeah, definitely!" I exclaimed and they both gave me their autographs:

_Study hard, Hallie. It's going to mater in the upcoming years of your life. If you need help, with anything,you know where to find me—Hermione Granger_

_And here is Ron's:_

_Have fun! Looking for some trouble you can talk to Hermione about that too! ("Ron don't give her any ideas," Hermione said this while Ron was writing.) Well, that's about it. Yep—Ron Weasley_

Afterwards (Same day)

Hello again Journal,

You haven't been writing all this down, have you? Oy! I guess that's the problem with having a magical diary.

Well, anyway, I went to get one autograph and I got three. They seemed like really nice people. I should get to know more about them. I wonder if they'll let me sit with them at lunch. I'll ask them tomorrow.

Today's and yesterday's classes sucked! Today we had Double Transfiguration (love that class), History of Magic (boring), Double Potions (it's even worse than what I thought it would be), Charms (fun class), Flying Class, and Herbology. And yesterday's classes were worse than today's classes: Double Defense Against the Darks Arts (Hate that class), Double potions (again hate it), Double Charms, and Double History of Magic.

And speaking of Defense Against the Dark Arts, guess who the teacher is. It's Gilderoy Lockhart himself (YUCK!). He is like the worst teacher there is in this school. If there was a top ten list for the worst teachers at Hogwarts, his name would be in every spot. All he did the whole class period was talk about what he had done throughout his life and then, at the end of the period, he let some rat-like creatures run about the room for the last ten minutes and expected us to round them up into their cage. (I heard he gave the second years some pixies!) Thankfully, I had heard my parents use a stunning charm and tried it out on the rats to see if it worked and it did. So that class really sucked! I hope we don't have it for like another week! We probably will though. Ok, I'm going to go to bed now it's getting kind of late and I want to be able to get up in the morning. Bye-bye.

_**Hallie**_


End file.
